disney_princess_collection_parodiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Microbots is the Problem Helper/Fiery Tragedy
(Later at Gold City, which is next door five miles from Ruby City, Satsuki’s group, both old and new members, is in the Drawing Board Room trying to figure out what to create) Popple: I’m telling you, we need to make something magnetic. Rita: How? Like I told you, Popple, we need to energize a magnetic force to make something magnetic. Runt: Rita has a point. Olivia: I mean, I already came up with special arrows of my own to shoot at archery ranges. Basil: With mine and Dawson’s help, of course. Dawson: That’s right. Ace: And Pop said it needs to be consistent. (They noticed Satsuki and Chihiro huddled in a corner with Kiki and Tombo, drawing something. They took a closer look) Snake: Whatssss are you drawing, guysssss? Miss Kitty: Is it something delicious-like? Rita: Something not stupid? Popple: Or magnetic-like? (Ace smacks Popple) Popple: Ow! Satsuki: Actually, Popple’s question is correct. (Popple gives a smug smirk to Ace and the others, meaning “I told ya so.” Then Kiki answered) Kiki: It’s something we’ll surprise everyone at the Ruby Convention. Tombo: Something cool and magnetic. Arturo: But where will we make magnetic forces for this creation you’re making with our help? Fievel: Yeah? Tombo: I’m sure we’ll create a magnetic force with some help from Basil and Dawson’s chemistry set. (Thinking it over, the group agreed. Then later, they were hard at work, making this surprise creation for the Ruby Convention, especially during food breaks, Miss Kitty makes delicious breakfasts, lunches, and dinners for two days. Finally, on the night of the Ruby Convention at Ruby University, the group met up with Bernard, Bianca, Ogremon, and Wizardmon, pushing three big blue carts carrying the invention they made) Tiger: This is gonna be so exciting, guys! B.E.N.: I know. My heart is pounding like mad from all the nerves that are kicking in me! Wizardmon: The heart I gave you, that is. Popple: Well, I got something to say about my laundry. (The Oz friends tried to talk Popple out of it, much to the children’s confusion) Chihiro: What laundry? Yuffie: It’s disgusting. Trust me. Popple: I haven’t done laundry in six months sometimes. One pair lasts me four days. I go front, I go back, I go inside out, then I go front and back. (Bernard air-heaves while the children and the group got grossed out calmly) Kanta: That’s gross. Yuffie: Told ya. Jiminy: And don’t encourage him on that. Popple: Oh, please. It’s recycling! Recycling, see? Bianca: Are you alright, Bernard? Bernard: I’m okay now. I just swallowed my puke. (Suddenly, Aurora and Phillip’s voice spoke over the intercom) Aurora: (Voice-over) Satsuki’s group, Kiki, you’re next! Phillip: (Voice-over) Show us your creation! (Satsuki’s group got eager) Mei: This is it! (At the stage, the citizens of Oz, including Ratigan, Aurora, and Phillip, watched Satsuki’s main group go up on the stage while Wizardmon, Bianca, Bernard, and Ogremon went into the crowd to watch. Picking a microphone up, Satsuki spoke up) Satsuki: Hi, guys. My sister, friends, and I have a really cool creation we hope you’ll like! Toad: (Happily) Show us, guys! (The crowd, except Ratigan, who watched in silence and calmness, cheered. After the cheering died down, Kanta pulled a tiny magnetic-like stick the size of an ant out of his pants pocket) Kanta: Behold! (The crowd got confused at first) Toadette: What is it? Kanta: It’s called Microbots! (Satsuki activates the control tiara device on Kiki’s head and using the device on her head, Kiki activated the Microbots from the carts and the single one in Kanta’s fingers joined them to build a giant hand that waved hello, much to the crowd’s impressed happiness. Even Ratigan calmly became interested) Kiki: The new helpers of the future. Any worker who wants the job done? Who will you rely on? Satsuki’s group: Microbots! (Tombo throws a bunch of wooden planks and nails into the air and with Kiki’s help, the Microbots caught them and built a wooden building, much to the crowd’s excitement) Snake: And who will help ussssss reach higher placccccesssss? Satsuki’s group: Microbots! (Kiki then lets the Microbots pick the group up and lift them up to a burnt out lantern and changed the light bulb, making it work again. The crowd applauded in happiness for them as they were lowered back onto the stage. Even Ratigan clapped calmly, becoming even more interested) Satsuki’s group: So, who will you rely on? Crowd, except Ratigan: Microbots! (The group bowed) Satsuki’s group: Thank you for your kind support! (Later, after the excitement calmed down, the group left the stage and met up with Wizardmon, Aurora, Phillip, Bernard, Bianca, Ogremon, and even Ratigan) Ogremon: That was incredible! Aurora: Everyone loved the creation! Pinocchio: I know! Tiger: The adrenaline really kicked in, but we did it! Miss Kitty: We all did! Ratigan: So I noticed. (He turned to Satsuki) Ratigan: And now, Satsuki. Those Microbots you made, you claim they will help out on our problems and make Oz a better place to live in? Satsuki: Well, yeah! Ratigan: Well…. (He thinks it over and then spoke up) Ratigan: Since I’m a reformed professor, I was wondering if you could lend me the rights ownership for your Microbots. (The group got lost in thought while Basil scoffed softly) Basil: (Scoffs softly) Oh please! What would you ''do with Microbots? ''(A short pause, then Ratigan remained calm and happy) Ratigan: More than you, Basil. Why would you need Microbots, to work on more chemistry? Basil: At least I’m better than you. (Making their decision, the group lets Satsuki try to speak up) Satsuki: Guys…. Ratigan: I’m telling you. I’ve given up crime, and you should believe me by now. Basil: (Sarcastically) Right. And I’m the King of Atlantis. Ratigan: Satsuki should understand I’m doing those Microbots the greater good. Satsuki: Guys…! Basil: You have no desire to make the greater good! You should believe me, you stenchus rodentus! (Ratigan calm happiness vanished upon getting calmly surprised, then started to get angry calmly) Chihiro: What’s stenchus rodentus? Basil: Oh, it’s a Latin name for a…. Ratigan: Don’t say it! Basil: Sewer rat. Ratigan: (Screams a bit) I AM NOT...!! Satsuki: Guys! (The arguing stopped finally) Satsuki: (To Ratigan) That’s a generous offer, Professor, (To Basil) and Basil, (To Ratigan) but my group and I decided to decline. The Microbots are not for sale. (Glaring a bit at first, Ratigan sighed angrily, but then he calmed down and smiled) Ratigan: Very well. I’ll accept your decision. (He narrowed his dagger stare at a glaring Basil) Ratigan: Thanks to a detective’s opinion! (He leaves. Basil calmed his anger down and turned to them apologetically) Basil: Sorry for snapping. It’s just that…. (The group shrugged and spoke up in forgiveness) Satsuki’s group: We know. It’s alright. Ogremon: Satsuki made the right choice. (They changed the subject) Ace: Anybody care for an El Taco Verde dinner? (The groups agreed. Later, at the local El Taco Verde diner, which the Gangreen Gang earned a year ago and is now a blooming business, the group enjoyed their Mexican food) Satsuki: A toast to our Microbots. Group: Cheers. (They tipped their drinks and drank them. Ace then turned to Ogremon after eating a churro) Ace: So, Pop, you proud now? Ogremon: You betcha! (He turned to Snake) Ogremon: And Snake, your fly’s undone since we came here. (Embarrassed, Snake zipped his pants while the group laughed a little) Snake: Why didn’t anyone sssssay anything about it? Ogremon: Sorry. Ace: Didn’t want to say it out loud in front of the customers. (A short pause, then Snake shrugged in agreement) Snake: I guesssssss you’re right. (He drinks his water. Later outside, the group looked at a cloudy, yet beautiful, starry night at the Ruby City Park bench) Kiki: Beautiful stars. Despite a little overcast. (Celebi chirped happily in agreement) Basil: Well, despite my distrust towards Ratigan…. (The group turned to Basil) Basil: I guess I could give him another chance. Dawson: So would I, Basil. Olivia: Ditto on that. Phillip: Well, maybe tomorrow, you three will get a chance once you meet up with him. (Basil, Dawson, and Olivia smiled lightly and nods. Suddenly, they heard an alarm blare coming from Ruby University as the citizens ran to the spot, much to the group’s confusion. They noticed Escargoon running by) Aurora: What’s going on? Escargoon: Ruby University’s on fire! (Shocked, the group ran to the university and saw it engulfed in flames. As more citizens ran out safely, Benny drove up to them) Benny: (Coughing) Man, that’s a lot of flames! Olivia: What happened? Bernard: Anybody trapped in there? Benny: Nobody knows what caused the fire, but everyone’s out! Except Ratigan, that is! (Shocked upon hearing that Ratigan is trapped in the burning building, the group got concerned. Basil was about to run in, but Ogremon stopped him) Ogremon: No! I’ll go and help him! I’m faster and stronger! (He was about to run when Ace stopped him) Ace: Wait! What if…! Ogremon: I’m sorry, Ace. But someone has to do something to help. (He runs inside the burning building as the group got concerned. They watched in silence and concern for a long time, hoping Ogremon will come out with Ratigan) Arturo: Come on, Ogremon….. (More silence and waiting. Suddenly, the group noticed a certain mysterious dark boy wearing a mask jumping towards a window to the burning building, much to their concern) Satsuki: Hey! (She and Ace were about to run after him, but stopped when the masked boy disappeared into the building. They watched in silence and concern some more, nothing they could do to go after him. Suddenly, a loud booming gunshot was heard within the building, much to the onlookers’ shock and concern) Toad: That was a gunshot! Ace: Pop! (He was about to run to the building when it exploded, crumbling it down and making the flames die down. As soon as the rain arrived and the flames were extinguished, the onlookers searched for Ratigan and Ogremon, especially after Kiki placed a bodily protection barrier over B.E.N.’s body to protect his body from rusting solid) Snake: Ogremon?! Professsssssor?! Ace: Pop?! Professor?! Satsuki: Where are you?! (Suddenly, Billy found Ogremon underneath a pile of rubble, looking injured and coughing) Billy: I found Ogremon! (The main group ran to him and Billy while the onlookers stopped their search and watched. The Gangreen Gang with Tiger and Fievel’s help lifted the rubble aside, freeing Ogremon’s body. As soon as it cleared, they gasped upon seeing an offscreen bullet wound covered by Ogremon’s hand as Ogremon coughed again) Kiki: Oh no! Ogremon! Ace: Pop! (He kneeled next to his father’s body as he spoke up) Ace: Hang in there! Ogremon: (Weakly) Ace…. Guys…. You’re all right…. Miss Kitty: Of course we’re all right! (Kiki tried to get ready to heal him, but a barrier stopped her. She tried again, but to no avail due to the barrier) Kiki: Oh no! A barrier is over his bullet wound! (Ace and the group got saddened and concerned) Ace: (To Kiki) It can’t be! (To Ogremon) Pop! Ogremon: (Weakly) That’s right…. I’m afraid…. It’s my time…. Satsuki: Don’t say it like it’s the end! Ogremon: (Weakly to Satsuki) It is.... (To Ace weakly) Ace…. Promise me to stay strong…. Without me…. Ace: I will! But who did this to you?! Snake: Who shotssss you?! Basil: Speak up, please! Ogremon: (Weakly) I-It was…. (He suddenly went limp slowly as he let out one calm last breath and slowly closed his eyes, much to the onlookers’ concern) Ace: Pop? Pop! (But it was too late. Ogremon has died. Ace checked for his pulse on his neck, but nothing. He teared up along with everyone else, except B.E.N., who just hung his head in sadness as their tears mixed with the rain) Ace: (Crying) It just can’t be happening! Pop! Pop! (He lays his head onto his father’s dead limp body and cried softly as the rain continued to pour. The next morning, it is still raining, and Ogremon’s body was already cremated in an urn with his picture on there. Next to the urn is a wanted poster picture of Ratigan, for everyone now realized he’s dead too. At El Taco Verde, everyone, dressed in black and white, were solemnly enjoying their lunch as Ogremon’s urn rested on top of a fireplace mantle in El Taco Verde, for the funeral is over already. Satsuki’s group, with B.E.N. now out of his protective barrier, sadly looked up in concern to the stairs, for up on top of the stairs, Ace is seated up there, quietly depressed over his father’s death) Coming up: Four days after Ogremon’s death, everyone has recovered from their grieving, all except Ace, who still have yet to reach Acceptance on the Five Stages of Grief. Later, however, while Kiki’s family are visiting Sapphire City, a new villain and his army, as well as a familiar foe and a mysterious masked villain, appears and starts their first step towards their conquest on Oz, beginning with their travel to start it at Emerald City.Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Wizard of Oz Parodies Category:Ozma Category:Disney Princess Fanmakes Category:Disney Princess Parodies